


Couple Counselling

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: Danny and Steve travelled to a hotel for relationship counselling, for their work partnership, the thing is Steve booked them onto a couples counselling course by accident. Oops…





	

Based on Season 6 Episode 11: One's Personal Sense of Responsibility

 

Danny huffed as he looked out of the small aeroplane window beside his seat, Steve was outrageous flirting to the pretty blonde woman sat in the seat between the two men. Although Catherine was brunette, Steve was sure into blonde at the moment, first Lyn and now Alissa, who was batting her eyelashes and smiling at Danny’s muscular, tattooed partner.

 

The 45 minute plane trip was excruciating, longest 45 minutes of Danny’s life, he had to listen to Steve flirting and Alissa giggling. Eventually the plane landed and they all exited the plane and headed to the baggage carousel, not that Danny or Steve needed to collect suitcases, they had carry-on hold-alls, no, Steve wanted to walk Alissa there, so she could collect her animal print suitcase. Muscle man even grabbed it from the carousel for her. Chivalry’s not dead, right?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, as Danny waited a little way away for his partner, he saw Steve pull out his phone from his back pocket. He handed it across to the pretty blonde, who giggled and typed her number in. Steve then called the number she gave him, and Alissa pulled her phone from her pocket to show him that it was ringing and it was his number. She hadn’t lied.

 

Danny sighed, his shoulders slumped a little bit. He knew big macho Navy SEAL wasn’t gay, or even bi, but when it was being blatantly rubbed in his face that Steve was going to hook up with the blonde, Danny couldn’t help but be disappointed. In his head when he was drunk or when he was alone at home, before bed, Danny liked to imagine what it would be like for his feelings to be returned. But seeing Steve with Alissa now, his little fantasy world was crushed.

 

Steve kissed Alissa on the cheek and sauntered away from her giggling and towards Danny. He clapped his blonde partner on the back, the cheeky grin Danny loved securely in place on his kissable lips. Steve was clearly proud of himself, and happy that he would be getting laid. It had been a while since he saw, and broke up with, Catherine.

 

“Come on Danno, let’s get going” Steve said, far too cheerily for Danny’s liking and using Gracie’s nickname for him. Danny’s heart clenched at the sound of it. With his warm palm still on Danny’s shoulder Steve steered him towards the glass door and out to the taxi rank. And like the gentleman he is, Steve opened the door for Danny and closed it again.

 

This was going to be a long and tiring trip, Danny could already see that.

 

With Steve gallivanting to wherever each night with the pretty blonde, who as it happened was already lighting up Steve’s phone and making him chuckle, and Danny acting as the gooseberry, on the trip with a man who was too busy enjoying someone else’s company.

 

Danny shifted in his seat, pulling his hold-all closer and turning his back on Steve, trying to blank out his chuckle as his phone beeped again with a quick reply from an overly keen woman. Desperate, is more the word Danny would use for Alissa, but then Danny was totally jealous.

 

*

 

The hotel was another fun experience. The rooms they had order, one double for each of them had been changed. Apparently Loraine, who ran the counselling weekend, had decided it was counterproductive to have them in different rooms and on different floors, so she had taken it upon herself and had amended the booking, without their knowledge or consent. 

 

So now the two men were stood side-by-side in the entrance hall of just one room, which they apparently would be sharing, together. It had their two double beds which they had originally ordered, but now they were in one room instead of on two different floors, and on the same wall at that. With hardly any space between them, so now, not only was Danny sharing a room with his boss, but now he was apparently going to wake up looking at him. Brilliant.

 

Not that Danny hadn’t pictured waking up looking at Steve’s sleeping face, he had, a lot. He fantasised that he would wake up in his arms. But it was just that, a fantasy, one which Danny had totally written off as ever happening. Now, however, his dream was going to come true, but not in the way Danny had imagined it. Danny would be plagued with the image of sleeping Steve, something he could never have again.

 

It was fine, Danny could deal with it, apparently so could Steve, “This is a little cosy, but we’ll make it work” Steve said, another manly pat on his colleague’s shoulder before he walked further into the room. Swinging his bag off his shoulder, Steve sat down on the bed next to the window, bouncing slightly, “Nice, better than mine at home I think”

 

Danny simply nodded, and continued to just stand there.

 

*

 

Danny and Steve wandered down to the lobby, after breakfast on room service, and headed to the big posters and signs about the counselling being held in the conference room.

 

“Hello, I’m Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Danno Williams” Steve said confidently, gesturing to Danny as he said his name.

 

“Danny Williams,” Danny grumbled affectionately at being introduced by his daughter’s nickname by the man of his dreams.

 

“Sign in please” the bubbly red head said with a smile, pointing to the lined paper with another 6 names on, Danny complied, “I’m Loraine, I’ll be your counsellor,” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Loraine,” Steve said as he took the pen from Danny and scrawled his name underneath his partners. Loraine continued her announcement of all they would achieve and how they would achieve it. Suddenly what she said registered in Danny’s mind, and one word in a sentence stuck out “and a relationship without sex, sex is a big part”

 

“I’m sorry Loraine, sex?” Loraine nodded eagerly, Danny looked at Steve beside him, the man looked completely thrown, he scratched the back of his neck, “You signed us up for couples counselling!”

 

They argued back and forth for a bit, Loraine nodding, with a knowing glint in her eye, and Danny could admit that they did sound like an old married couple bickering. If only, Danny thought.

 

*

 

Eventually things were all sorted out, and the pair attended their sessions with genuine couples, not working partners. Danny was even more upset about this, not that he wished he would be in couple therapy with Steve, but the option of being a ‘couple’ would have been favourable.

 

Finally things were finished for the day and Danny and Steve headed out for a beer in the hotel bar before retiring to their room, Danny’s mind went into overdrive at this thought, for a late meal before bed.

 

Danny lay on his side, topless, in just a pair of light grey jogging bottoms, he faced away from Steve’s bed, not that it helped. Danny still got an eyeful of slightly damp skin, pulled tight of bronze muscles as Steve came out of the bathroom, the door at the end of Danny’s bed. He was only wearing a small hotel towel around his trim waist and using another smaller towel to scrub through his hair. The towel partially covered his face, so he didn’t see Danny sit up slightly and pay attention.

 

The blonde soaked in the view, eyes glazing over with pure lust at the muscular chest and washboard abs that Danny just wanted to lick. His mouth went dry.

 

Danny laid back down quickly, turning away again, when Steve dropped both his towels. Danny caught a glimpse of what the man was hiding in those blasted cargo pants. His mouth began watering.

 

Steve got ready for bed, in only his boxer, very tight boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination, then crawling under his duvet and turning his back on the blonde, “Night Danno” he called. Danny didn’t answer, he feigned sleep, but his eyes were wide open. He would have beautiful nightmares about his partner tonight.

 

*

 

The counselling continued, but Danny and Steve seemed to be able to give important advice to the actual married couples, who seemed to lap up what they were saying.

 

Steve had agreed, via text to meet up with Alissa tonight, and had roped Danny into a double date with a friend of the blondes as well, to say Danny was not best pleased was an understatement. Danny claimed he was dating at home, and it wouldn’t be good form to go on a double date, what if Melissa found out? Steve didn’t need to know that him and Melissa were only friends, Steve didn’t need to know that they had never been more than friends, yes Melissa stayed over, slept in Danny’s bed even, but Steve did not need to know that Melissa referred to the blonde man as her ‘gay best friend’. That Steve did not need to know. Ever.

 

Steve, of course, claimed he needed a wingman, yeah right. But nevertheless Danny agreed, he’d do anything for the tattooed man, even if it meant being his wingman, distracting the friend, and breaking his heart in the process. Fun.

 

Sadly Loraine had decided that the phones were too much of a distraction, especially Steve’s, it was going off near constantly. If it wasn’t Alissa, it was Chin or Lou or Kono double checking facts or asking permission or just for a chat. So the redheaded counsellor, in her infinite wisdom, decided that all the technology needed to be removed and the couples taken back to the dark ages.

 

Now they were doing ‘bonding’ exercises, which apparently involved running laps of the room with two of their legs tied together. Of course Danny and Steve were winning. Loraine babbled happily about how it meant working together and harmony and yada yada.

 

“Come on Danno, I need to text Alissa, let her know we’re still on for the double date tonight” Steve turning his head slightly and pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes, Danny stumbled slightly, he would give that man the world with those eyes and a flutter of eyelashes, so he nodded.

 

“Fine,” Danny sighed, he really was put out by this whole situation, and he did dramatic so well, “What do you need me to do?”

 

“There’s my wingman” Steve cooed, his fingertips digging into Danny’s side and wiggling slightly as he spoke, Danny giggled slightly then cringed away from his partner, he was unsuccessfully trying to be angry with the brunette heartthrob, “We need to fake and injury, so on 3 you fall down”

 

“What?” Danny asked, shocked by how determined Steve seemed to be to hook up with the pretty blonde from the plane, “We’re winning, and now you wanna throw the race? One more lap and we’ve won,”

 

Steve laughed at Danny for this comment, “Come one, it’s a double date” he pleaded, Danny didn’t want a double date, he wanted a single date with just him and Steve, but how likely was that? Danny nodded his consent again, his eye shined with sadness, eyebrows draw down. The blonde quickly averted his gaze, Steve frowned slightly at the look of hurt he saw in his best friends eyes.

 

Instead he brushed it off, trick of the light, and mumbled a countdown under his breath, “one, two, three” and then he pushed Danny down, falling with his and partially on top of him. Danny cried out in surprised, which soon morphed to pain. Steve had actually hurt him.

 

The man himself rolled over the best he could and untied his leg from Danny’s, he watched as everyone gathered around the fallen men. “Ice!” Steve exclaimed, pushing Danny onto his back and himself to his feet.

 

Danny whimpered at the movement, his bad ankle throbbing, he was so angry at Steve, tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he swiped them away before anyone could see, and then left his arm draped over his face. Obscuring any more possible tears from curious onlookers.

 

“Make sure he stays on his back,” Steve barked, “I’m going to get ice, he needs ice. Don’t let him move.” Steve continued before rushing from the room, he was confused by the flutter in his chest at the sight of Danny’s tears, Steve had seen them, and he also saw the way Danny pretended they weren’t there and proceeded to hide his face. His friend was actually in pain, pain he caused. Steve felt awful. And all for a pretty blonde. But Steve did like blondes, his thought flickered to Danny briefly. The thoughts were soon wiped from his head as he spied the plastic box containing all of the group’s technology.

 

He routed for his phone. He unlocked it and fired off a quick message to Alissa saying they were still on, before dashing to the kitchen to get ice. Steve thought that Danny would definitely need it.

 

*

 

When Steve got back to the conference hall, a big wine bucket full of ice in one hand and a tea towel in the other, Danny was exactly where he left him. On the floor, on his back, but now he had a chair near him, with his bad ankle resting on it.

 

Steve dropped to his knees beside his best friend, who didn’t even peak out at him from under his arm, “Danno, that ankle actually looks bad” he said, as he laid the tea towel on the floor and piled ice onto it, before gathering the sides together and holding the make shift ice pack to his friends slightly swollen foot.

 

*

 

Danny’s heart broke a little more as he watched his boss check himself out in the mirror once more, he did a little turn to gain the injured man’s approval before he walked out the door. Without Danny.

 

Danny’s ankle was still tender, and needed resting. Something which he was glad about. He wouldn’t have to suffer Steve and Alissa drooling over each other and he himself occupying the dumb blondes friend.

 

Instead Danny pulled the duvet out from underneath him with great difficulty, trying not to jar his ankle, and snuggling down into the bed with the tv on for the night, even if it was only 8pm.

 

*

 

Steve rocked back in about 2am making enough noise to wake the dead.

 

He tumbled through the door, thankfully alone, Danny definitely wouldn’t have been able to lie there and feign sleep with the man he loved making love to another in the bed beside him. Danny shuddered at the thought.

 

Steve kicked his shoes off, literally, not caring where they landed, or that one of them flew from his foot with such force, across the room and landed with a loud thud against the glass window of the balcony, which shuddered and creaked at the impact. If it shattered Danny wasn’t paying for it, that was all on Steve.

 

Next Steve wobbled his way to the bathroom, shedding his leather jacket with a loud thud, followed by his hand banging on the wall beside the door, loudly, in search of the light switch. Danny hastily closed his eye just seconds before blinding yellow fluorescents pinged to life in the bathroom.

 

He slowly opened his eyes again, they adjusted quickly, and as they did, he found himself looking into his friends blue eyes, “You awake Danno?” the drunk man asked

 

“No,” Danny replied, “I’m asleep, shut up and go away” he snapped, burying his face into the surprisingly soft pillow.

 

“Aww don’t be like that,” Steve cooed at his colleague, he wobbled a bit, even standing still, he had a goofy half smile on his face as he said the next sentence, “The ladies missed you, they were gutted you couldn’t come, but sorry about your ankle, don’t worry, I looked after them”

 

“Yippee, good for you McGarrett” Danny hissed at the drunk man, he didn’t appear to hear as he had noisily headed into the bathroom. Danny could hear Steve relieve himself loudly, and a thud and clank of jeans and belt hitting the floor. Before another soft thud sounded, possibly his top. Danny swallowed hard. Oh dear. 

Steve came back out of the bathroom, in nothing but tight navy boxers, Danny tried to swallow the ridiculous amount of saliva pooling in his mouth. He was sure he was about to dribble. Steve looked like he stepped straight out of one of the blondes fantasies, stood in next to no clothes, leaning against the door frame, and staring at Danny with hooded, lust eyes. Sadly Danny knew that the lust he could see was about a certain blonde and her friend he had just entertained. The fantasy was also ruined by the fact that Steve had bright pink lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

 

Danny felt his stomach churn and tighten with jealousy. He sat up slightly, propping himself up a little again his pillow and headboard, “Get into bed you drunk”

 

Steve tried.

 

He stumbled around Danny’s bed, making it to his own, and even pulling back the covers. It was only when he went to say something to Danny that things went wrong.

 

He turned too quickly to speak to his companion, only to lose his balance due to all the alcohol consumed. He tumbled. Onto Danny. Or rather onto Danny’s warm, naked chest. Steve shuddered, as the other man’s blonde curled chest hair brushed against his own hairless chest. Steve wasn’t repulsed. He liked it.

 

Danny was shocked. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even breathe. Steve, the man he loved, was laid across him, they were both striped down to their underwear. Danny looked at the brunette shocked to the core. Especially when said brunette shifted and lifted his rough hand to cup Danny’s cheek.

 

Danny’s breath came in short, sharp bursts as Steve leaded up and in.

 

Their lips connected. Danny inhaled sharply through his nose. Steve was kissing him.

 

The brunette’s lips worked against Danny’s gentle, his fingers slipped back and into the blonde strands. Danny’s hands came up from where they rested on the duvet, one cupped Steve’s cheek and the other gripped his bulging bicep.

 

Steve moved, slowly and smoothly. Up and onto Danny’s bed properly, straddling the other man and trapping him under the covers.

 

Steve deepened the kiss. Tongue licking out, brushing against Danny’s puffy red lips. The blonde was in heaven and immediately opened his mouth to accommodate the investigating muscle. 

 

They kissed for a few quick minutes, which felt like a lifetime, but Danny never wanted them to end. His brain was short circuiting.

 

A niggle of something was at the back of his mind. And the sticky substance on the other man’s lips wasn’t helping matters. The bulge in Steve’s boxers, which pressed insistently, against Danny’s own was clouding his judgement too.

 

Lipstick.

 

The word popped into his mind. The sticky substance was lipstick. Alissa’s lipstick, or knowing Steve like he did, the lipstick belonged to Alissa and the mystery friend.

 

Danny’s stomach dropped, he felt sick.

 

He refused to be number three conquest tonight, or any night. He was better than that. Or he liked to think he was. He may be in love with Steve, his boss and best friend, but he had some self-respect and dignity left, enough to know when he was being used as a substitute for someone else, so the other man could get his leg over.

 

Danny ripped his mouth away from the brunettes. He panted harshly as he pushed Steve away. The man in question frowned, looking dazed and confused, but sat back nevertheless, “Get off me Steve” Danny said, not looking at Steve, but frowning at the dark doorway of the bathroom, anywhere but at the man in his lap.

 

“Danno?” Steve asked, his voice soft, Danny couldn’t let him speak, he’d cave.

 

“Get off of me, and go to bed Steven” Danny said softly, hand pushing blindly against the man’s heated bare chest. Steve stumbled back, off of the bed and to his feet.

 

He didn’t say any more, he simply tumbled into his own bed. And within moments was snoring.

 

Danny sobbed, he tried to hold it back, but the tears kept coming. He felt cheap and used. He cried himself to sleep, feeling pathetic and drained.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Part two soon x


End file.
